


La liseuse, una hermosa pintura.

by JupiterCat



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Female Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26804260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JupiterCat/pseuds/JupiterCat
Summary: ¿Será verdad que robaron esa famosa pintura? Sólo Aziraphale sabe la verdad y no está dispuesto a revelarla.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 2





	La liseuse, una hermosa pintura.

Por allá entre los años 1880 y 1890 un pintor se hacía conocido por sus pinturas un tanto reveladoras.  
Gran parte de sus pinturas retrataban a una preciosa mujer de cabello rojizo, piel tan pálida que hacía recordar el tono blanquecino de la luna, y con un porte tan femenino y elegante que parecía no ser de este mundo.

Uno de los retratos favoritos de muchos, así como del propio artista, era esa bella mujer recostada desnuda sobre su lecho, leyendo un libro de procedencia desconocida. La tenue el luz que se vislumbraba le ganó el nombre de "La liseuse".

Dicho cuadro fue comprado por algún hombre enamorado de la musa y con esperanzas de encontrarla; sin embargo, en algún momento terminó por venderlo nuevamente al no encontrar rastro alguno de la bella dama.  
Los años transcurrieron y el cuadro continuó paseando de pared en pared hasta llegar a algún museo de París, sin embargo muchos conocedores afirman que aquella no es la pintura original y asumen que es una copia muy similar a la original pues son varios quienes recuerdan que la posición de los brazos era distinta, o quizá había diferente en su sonrisa. Nadie está seguro en realidad y probablemente se trata solamente de un pequeño efecto Mandela. O al menos eso es lo que un travieso ángel hizo creer a la humanidad.

Aquel ser divino había usurpado la pintura y la guardaba celosamente en lo más profundo de su librería, una habitación tan oculta que nadie jamás encontraría, ni siquiera con un milagro.  
Así, resguardada de las miradas indeseadas, sólo él podía admirarla por minutos enteros cada que disponía de un poco de tiempo libre, y cómo no embelesarse con la belleza de su querido Crowley.

**Author's Note:**

> "La liseuse" es una pintura hecha por Jean Jacques Henner.


End file.
